Saving Grace
by Gabbasaures-Rex
Summary: When Grace is fifteen, her mom gets killed by an unknown death-eater while trying to protect her. After the attack her godfather, Remus Lupin thinks it would be safer for her if she attended Hogwarts. At Hogwarts, she meets the Weasley twins.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey guys! My name is Gabby and this is my first ever fanfic, so sorry if I'm pretty crappy at first. Reviews would be awesome!**

**Prologue**

CRASH.

"Death-eaters" I heard my mom whisper

"Grace, I need you hide in closet now!" She said all of a sudden with a loud shout.

"But mom!"

"No buts! I don't care if you hear screaming, crashes, or whatever. You need to stay in the closet."

"But I'm fifteen! I can help!"

"Grace. Please."

I was about to answer with a witty remark, But another loud CRASH stopped me.

"I love you mom." I said with tears welling up in my eyes. "Be safe"

"I love you too, Grace. Now remember, **do not** leave the closet unless you're completely sure that their gone. When they leave, floo to uncle Remus' place." She said while her own eyes started filling with tears.

I gave a silent nod, hugged my mom, knowing that I'll probably never see her again then ran into the secret hidden closet specifically designed just incase something like this ever happened.

Hidden safely in the closet, I could still hear every scream, every curse being yelled out by those pathetic human beings.

"Where is she?" The unfamiliar voice boomed at my mother. "She's not here! We got into a row about an hour ago and she hasn't come home since!" My mother half-pleaded, half-screamed.

I silently thanked God for my mother's wondrous acting skills.

"I know you're lying, you and your precious daughter would never fight." He spoke in a dangerously low voice, then laughed maniacally.

"Whatever, since she is not here, and since you are of no use to me, AVADA KEDAVRA!" I nearly screamed, but then held it back, realizing that if I screamed, my mother would have been killed for no reason at all.

It took a few more minutes, I guess he was looking around for something before I heard the loud pop, indicating the death-eater's departure. I decided to count to ten before leaving my hiding spot. As I walked out I nearly fainted at all of the destruction that one death eater caused.

As I was looking around, I felt my throat tighten the moment my eyes laid upon my mother's un-breathing body.

Seeing the life sucked out of my lively, outgoing, always happy mother's eyes did it for me. Now that the death-eater was gone, I could do whatever I wanted. I dropped down on to my knees with a loud thud, and let out a loud blood-curdling scream. After that, I just lost it. My sobs racked my body for a good ten minutes before I was able to pull myself together enough to crawl through all the wreckage to our large, stony, fireplace, grab some floo powder and shout out my godfather's address.

**A/N: Well that's it! The prologue of my very first fanfic! Sorry the prologue is so short, I'm sure I'll get better at writing longer chapters the more I write!**

**Please review! It would mean the world! See you until next time, Gabby.**


	2. Chapter 1: New Living Arrangements

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! Anyways here is chapter 1! Oh! I forgot to mention that the story takes place in Harry's 3****rd**** year, so Fred & George's 5****th**** year.**

_**Chapter 1: New Living Arrangements**_

I hit the stone floor of the fireplace hard. Apparently hard enough for my godfather to hear from all the way from his backyard.

"Grace, what's wrong? Did something bad happen?" He spoke out in a rush.

"She's dead. A death-eater came by looking for me. She told me to hide, and now she's gone. He killed her! He killed my mother! If I ever see him, so help me God, I'll kill him." I started off quietly, but, by the end of my rant, my face now red with fury, I was shouting at the top of my lungs, fists clenching, then un-clenching.

My godfather's usual cool, calm, and collected demeanor, now vanished, his facial expression changed to sadness, then morphed into sheer rage. I've never seen uncle Remus look so positively livid. It was quite scary actually, and the scars from his monthly transformations did not help out one bit.

"No! He screamed. "This can't be true! I promised Sirius that I would take care of her, I told him that would stay out of harms way, that I would give my own life up to protect hers, and now she's gone." He finished, his voice barely audible.

Oh yeah? Did I mention Sirius Black is my dad?

Him and uncle Remus, along with two others, James Potter, whom was now dead, and Peter Pettigrew, the reason for uncle James' death, and my dad's imprisonment. Bloody traitor. They liked to call themselves the Marauders. Were best friends all throughout their whole schooling life- at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of course.

"Well, I hate to say it, but it's true. The whole house is trashed now." I said tentatively. Unsure whether or not it was the right thing to say.

Apparently it was alright.

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Where am I going to live?" I asked in a voice that made me seem like I was scared of the world. "Can I live with you?!" I asked in a very upbeat voice. Man, these mood swings are starting to freak me out. Anyways, living with Uncle Remus is always fun. Even with his furry little problem.

"No." His voice was very monotone, as if ending the discussion there. But, he's talking to me, The Queen of all that has to do with persuading people. I apparently get it from my dad.

"Come on, I can handle it! I get that you have your 'stuff' once a month, but I'm a fifteen year-old girl. I get stuff once a month too." I spoke completely serious.

But I guess my 'seriousness' made him quite uncomfortable.

"I work for The Order! I put you in danger!" Man, he wasn't giving up.

"I'm a metamorphamagus! Voldemort and his followers are trying to recruit me! I'm already in danger!" BAM! The queen of persuasiveness in me is really shining through right now.

"Fine. You can live here. We'll talk about it more tomorrow."

"Thanks Uncle Remus. It really means a lot."

And just like that, I have a new home.

**A/N: Hey! Once again, so sorry for taking so long to update! I promise I'll be around more! Please Review! Constructive Criticism really does make a difference! **


End file.
